1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to an improved stationary exercising apparatus. More particular, the invention relates to an improved exercising apparatus which enables the user to move his feet in an elliptical path more accurately representing the body motion associated with climbing stairs or an inclined ramp.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Stair climbing is a popular form of exercise for the cardiovascular system. However, it can over prolonged use overstress the knees. Walking is also a popular form of exercise but it does not load the cardiovascular system to the extent stair climbing does. Therefore, the need exists for an improved stationary exercising device which will load the cardiovascular system as stair climbing does but does not overload or unduly stress the knees and other joints. Prior art stair climbing devices have two common draw backs. First, they require excessive lifting of the knees or an exaggerated vertical movement of the lower legs. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,316,898; 4,949,993; 4,989,857; and 5,135,477. Alternatively, the devices which do tend to promote a more natural movement of the knees and ankles are difficult to ascend and descend because of the configuration of the devices. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,343.
In addition, the need exists for a more rhythmic movement of the hand motions in combination with a stair climbing exercise to accelerate a cardiovascular workout and exercise the upper body muscle groups without unduly overstressing the elbows and shoulders. Hence, the need exists for an improved stationary exercise device which can combine the movements of the feet and hands in a more natural and rhythmic motion.